Damian Wayne vs Akame
Damian Wayne vs Akame is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninety-first DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 6! DC vs Akame ga Kill! Born to be raised by assassins. Can Robin topple the best Night Raid have to offer? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Damian had stormed out of the Batcave because of yet another lecture in discipline and restraint. He rushed off to a nearby city, where he noticed a mysterious woman in black. "Akame?" he asked, giving chase to the Murasame wielder. Akame noticed him, and slipped around the corner, before dropping him with a blow to the back. Damian skidded face first across the floor. "Night Raid are conducting business in the area, Damian. Don't you have a shadow to be hiding in?" Akame snapped. Damian kipped up and drew a sword, with a handful of Batarangs. "Night Raid are criminals. Luckily, I'm the best crime stopper I know!" Damian said confidently. Here we go! He then threw himself at Akame, who parried the strike and then brushed the Murasame back across, looking to connect with Damian's gut. Robin leapt backwards, and used a series of Batarangs to force Akame back. The assassin did well to block them, but failed to realise they were rigged to explode. The blast launched Akame into the air and Damian kicked her in the chin as she landed several feet away, hand outstretched. Damian went for a kick, but Akame grabbed the leg and elbowed him right in the thigh. Robin cried out, before being thrown at the building. Damian landed hard, but came back strongly. He slashed at Akame's neck, but the Night Raid assassin was too well prepared to be felled by such a strike. She raised her blade, pushing him back, before using her feet to leverage herself on the wall behind her, sunset flipping over Damian and elbowing him in the head. Robin threw a punch, but Akame blocked it and kicked him in the knee. Damian buckled, and Akame capitalised with a head scissor take down. Damian's face bounced off the ground as his nose crunched into his face. He picked himself back up, and managed to just about block Akame's next strike, elbowing her in the ribs and then slashing her in the back. Akame cried out, staggering forwards, but remained alive. She turned around with a cross cut but Damian ducked it and kicked her in the face. Akame slammed into the wall hard, and Damian used explosive Batarangs to keep the pressure up. The pair then clashed blades a few times, as Damian looked for a way through Akame's guard once more. Akame realised she needed to end this now. She drew her weapon over her arm and activated the curse on herself. She then blasted Damian away with an elbow and slashed wildly at Robin. Robin backed up, parrying strike after strike. He managed to knock Akame back with a kick and fire a Grappling Hook over her head. As he pulled himself over her to gain leverage, Akame slashed upwards, cutting across his legs. The curse overtook Damian, and his now lifeless body slumped to the ground. Akame sheathed her weapon, and walked away. As a certain Caped Crusader showed up on the scene, looking for his son. But what Batman would find would utterly destroy him... DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Akame!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights